Soaring on a Broken Wing
by Toothlove
Summary: I'm gonna keep this summary pretty brief. Toothless breaks his wing.


**Soaring on a Broken Wing.**

**This is a story idea that I have had in my mind since months before I started writing fanfics. One that I never really had the chance to share with anyone until now. It is a SFW story so just about anyone can read it. **

**Note: This story takes place during Dragon's: Race to the Edge when Heather is living with the dragon riders. **

**That is all, Enjoy!**

It started out as a simple job, Hiccup and Snotlout were to go into a cave on an island near Dragon's Edge to collect more iron ore to make more Gronckle Iron while the others gather other supplies while they're there. What could go wrong?

Well, unfortunately Fishlegs charted their course wrong and they ended up in a tunnel that was filled with angry Whispering Deaths that ended up chasing the two riders plus their dragons out of the cave.

As they were running, Hiccup yells to Snotlout, "We're outnumbered. We need a way to get them off our backs."

"I'm on it." Snotlout yells back. "Hookfang! Seal them in!"

Hiccup's eyes widen. "Snotlout, NO!" But that he was too late as Hookfang blasts the cave celling causing several rocks to fall. "Well, guess we don't have much choice now. Toothless, let's go!"

Toothless runs as fast as he can to try to dodge the rocks and flee from the Whispering Deaths. However, one large rock happens to fall right in the path that Toothless was running and it ended up smashing right into the joint of his right wing, causing him to roar out in pain.

Hiccup looks back upon hearing his best friend's roar. "Oh, you're definitely going to feel that tomorrow." Toothless manages to push the rock off himself and continue running until they were out of the cave.

Behind them, the rocks fell and created a wall that effectively separated them from the Whispering Deaths.

Hiccup and Snotlout mount their respective dragons and while Hookfang takes off just fine, Toothless tries opening his right wing but found that it hurt a lot just to do so. "What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup asks. He looks back and sees Toothless try to open his wing again but jolt it back upon feeling the pain once more. "That can't be good. Hey! We need a lift here!" Hiccup yells out.

"Thorston Taxi Company at your service." Ruffnut says as Barf & Belch land.

Toothless climbs onto the Barf & Belch's back and wraps his front paws around the base of their necks. "You better hold on!" Tuffnut yells before the Zippleback takes off with Hiccup and Toothless on their back.

Once in the air, the other dragon riders join them and notice Toothless riding Barf & Belch. "Hiccup, what happened?" Astrid asks as she and Stormfly approached.

Hiccup replies, "A rock fell onto Toothless's wing while we were escaping the cave because someone made it collapse way too early." He shoots Snotlout a glare "Anyway, I think it might be broken!"

"Oh no!" Heather says. "We need to get him back to the edge."

Astrid looks to Fishlegs and says, "Fishlegs! Send a Terror Mail for Gothi."

"Already on it!" Fishlegs replies as he writes the note before wrapping it to a red Terrible Terror's leg and sending it in the direction of Berk.

On the way back to Dragon's Edge, Toothless tries once more to open his wing, but the pain was too much, so he had to keep it closed. Hiccup pats Toothless on the chin and says, "It's ok, bud. Once we get back to the edge, we'll have a look at ya."

(2 hours later)

Once the riders got back to Dragon's Edge, they all gathered in the dragon stables where Toothless lied on the floor with his wing supported by a stack of pillows. Fishlegs was outside waiting for Gothi to get there while the others and their dragons stayed inside, watching over Toothless and making sure he's ok.

Hiccup was pacing around the room impatiently and with a look of concern on his face. "Hiccup." Astrid says. "You pacing isn't going to help him get better."

"I know that." Hiccup replies. "I'm just sick of waiting."

"You know she has to come all the way from Berk right?" Heather asks.

Before Hiccup could respond to that, Fishlegs announces, "Hiccup! She's here!"

"Let her in." Hiccup replies.

Fishlegs waves his arms towards Gothi who was coming in on her Gronckle, letting her know where everyone was. Gothi lands and makes her way into the stables. Once Hiccup sees her, he says to her, "Hey, thanks for coming on such short notice." Then, a large, red bearded figure walks in after her. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I had to come." Stoick replies. "Toothless is family, and if one of us goes down, the rest of us go down. Isn't that something you told me?"

Hiccup smiles. "Yeah, that's right. But wait, if you're here then who's watching Berk?"

"Don't worry. I got someone very skilled and trained for the job."

"Is it Gobber?"

Stoick pauses for a moment. "Aye."

"You do know what happened last time you left him in charge right?"

"Which is why I gave him a list of the simplest jobs I could think of. Jobs that even a yak could do."

Hiccup cautiously asks. "What's on the list?" Stoick looks up, trying to remember.

(Meanwhile, on Berk)

Gobber is walking through town holding the list in his good hand.

"Ok." He says. "Let's have a look at the list that Stoick left me." He reads off the first item on the list. "Help settle the dispute between the Jeffers family. Alright, shouldn't be too hard. Oh, can't forget this." He holds up an axe and a mace.

(Back to Dragon's Edge)

"…It would be best if we made this quick." Stoick says after his moment of thought.

While Hiccup and Stoick were talking, Gothi was examining Toothless to find out what was wrong. She carefully lifts the wing, but as soon as Toothless felt the slightest pinch of pain, he growled at her. Hiccup sees his and leans down to pat Toothless on the head. "It's ok, bud. She's just trying to figure out what's wrong. Just let her do her job." Hearing Hiccup's voice was always all Toothless needed to calm down.

While Gothi was doing her thing, Tuffnut decides to ask, "So, if Toothless dies, can I have his tail?"

Hiccup raises a brow at this. "First off, no one said that Toothless is dying and second, what possible use would you have for a prosthetic dragon tail fin?"

Tuffnut replies, "I….have plans."

Hiccup blinks. "I'm not even going to ask."

After examining the wing, she looks to Fishlegs expectantly. "You have something to say?" Fishlegs asks. Gothi nods so Fishlegs hands her a pen and a note pad so she can write what needed to be said.

Once she was done, she handed the note pad back to Fishlegs who reads it out loud for the others. "So, Gothi says that the wing is broken at the joint. It is nothing too serious but it is going to take four to six weeks to heal."

"Four weeks?" Hiccup asks with a rather loud tone. "We can't wait four weeks. What if Viggo is planning something and we aren't ready for it in that time." He then turns his attention to Snotlout. "YOU!" He walks towards Snotlout while saying, "If you simply waited to make a cave collapse we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hiccup!" Stoick says in his usual stern tone. "I understand what you're feeling, believe me, but now is not the time to be worrying about Viggo or playing the blame game. What's done is done, all we can do now is pray that he does heal in a reasonable time."

Hiccup was seconds away from punching Snotlout in the face, but then he heard his father's words and looked back down to Toothless who had a look that told him that he needed him now more than ever.

Hiccup pauses for a moment before sighing and crouching back down in front of Toothless. "You're right. Both of you. I can't change the past, so I might as well accept it." He holds Toothless's chin before saying, "Well, for now let's get you in a cast. Here, let's get your fly gear off."

Hiccup proceeds to take of Toothless's saddle and disconnect the connecting rod that allows him to work the tail fin. Then he gets down to the actual fin and was about to take it off when Toothless lifts his tail away from Hiccup. "Toothless?" Hiccup asks. "What are you doing? You're not going anywhere anytime soon so you don't need the tail."

Hiccup then looks ahead and sees Toothless giving him the old puppy dog eyes while crooning his concern. Hiccup looks between Toothless's face and the tail before realizing what he was trying to say.

Hiccup looks to Gothi and asks, "Will it make a difference if the tail is on or not?" Gothi thinks for a second before shaking her head. He looks back to Toothless and sighs. "Alright, we'll leave it on. Just for you." Toothless grinned at the idea.

Hiccup, Gothi, Fishlegs and Astrid worked together to make a cast that looped around Toothless's wing and his left side, keeping the wing in place so it can heal properly.

Once that was done, Gothi writes something to Fishlegs and has him read it for everyone. "Gothi says that she will be back in a week to check on him."

"Thank you Gothi." Hiccup says. "It means a lot to us that you would do this for us."

Gothi nods and Stoick says, "Well, I best be getting back to Berk. I can only imagine the damage Gobber has caused. Will you all be ok here?"

"Yeah, no worries Dad." Hiccup replies. "I mean, it's not like we haven't dealt with injuries before." He motions to his metal leg.

Stoick nods. "Of course. Just send a Terror Mail if anything else pops up. I will see you all when it is time to take the cast off."

With that, Stoick climbs on Skullcrusher and Gothi gets on her Gronckle and they both fly away back to Berk.

Once they left, Hiccup pats Toothless on the head and says, "We will all, except Snotlout, be here for you, bud. Every step of the way." Toothless gave him a soft smile, trying to hide his true feelings.

(Later that afternoon at Hiccup's hut)

Hiccup was sitting at his desk drawing up design ideas for Inferno, his fire sword, while Toothless was taking a nap.

Hiccup stops working for a moment to check on Toothless and sees him curled up, sound asleep, with a pillow under his hurt wing. He sighs and decides that he needed a bit of fresh air so he put his work down and snuck outside.

Once he exited his hut, Astrid walked up to him saying, "Hey, how's he doing?"

Hiccup takes a quick breath and puts his hands on his hips before saying, "Fine. He's just napping. And after a day like today, I don't blame him."

Astrid nods. "That's good. Hey, just letting you know that if you need to go anywhere, you can always borrow Stormfly."

Hiccup nods back. "Thanks but I have a feeling I won't need to go anywhere anytime soon." Then Hiccup gets his usual 'worried' face which Astrid has come to know so well.

"Alright, what's concerning you?"

Hiccup raises a brow at this. "Is it really that obvious that I'm concerned?"

Astrid smirks. "Hiccup, how long have I known you?"

Hiccup chuckles. "Fair enough."

Astrid drops the smirk before saying, "Are you worried that Toothless might not fly again?"

Hiccup shrugs. "Well, there's that but that's not it. I'm just…worried about Viggo. What if he's out there capturing dragons and we can't be there to stop him?"

The smirk comes right back to Astrid's face. "You do know that Toothless isn't the only dragon on Dragon's Edge right?"

"That's not what I meant." Hiccup defends himself by saying. "I mean, Toothless is the fastest, strongest, smartest dragon in our arsenal. If he's out then how can we win a battle?"

Astrid puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder before saying, "Hiccup, Stormfly is fast, strong and smart, Windshear is fast and strong, Hookfang is strong, Barf & Belch are fast."

This actually did work to put Hiccup's mind at ease just a little bit. "You're right Astrid. Sorry if I sounded a little inconsiderate."

Little did Hiccup and Astrid know, Toothless was listening to that whole conversation through Hiccup's window. The part about him not being able to fight in a battle really struck something hard in him, making him look down at his broken wing and sighing before lying right back down on his stone slab, now feeling somewhat depressed.

(The following evening)

Toothless stayed on his bed pretty much all day that day. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he just lied there, alone with his thoughts, with a look of sadness on his face, only leaving the hut a few times to get a drink of water and go to the bathroom.

Hiccup stood outside the club house looking to his hut when Fishlegs walked up behind him. Hiccup says to Fishlegs, "Man, I'm getting pretty worried about Toothless. He hasn't eaten today, he didn't sleep last night, and he never even left the hut all day."

Fishlegs tries to help by saying, "Well, you have to look at his from Toothless's perspective. His job around here is to protect. Protect the dragons, protect the edge, and most importantly to protect you. Now that he can't fly, maybe he's just wondering what he can do."

Hiccup sighs. "Yeah." Then his face lights up a little. "Yeah, that's a great idea, Fishlegs."

"What is?"

"You said it yourself, Toothless needs to protect, that's his job. if he can't do that then maybe we should find a new job for him."

Fishlegs puts a hand to his chin in thought. "Huh, that could help to lift his spirits."

Hiccup then gets thinking. "Ok, let's think this through. We've got a Night Fury that can't fly so anything related to that is out of the question. Uh…" He thinks for two minutes straight before he perks up and holds up a finger. "I got it." With that, he goes off to get some things for what he hoped to be a good idea.

(The next day)

Hiccup got up early the next morning to gather the things that he collected the previous night into the Edge's dome. Once he was certain he had everything, he goes near his hut and yells into the window, "Hey! Toothless! Come here, I've got something for ya."

This catches Toothless's attention as he perks his head up. He looks outside and sees Hiccup standing there with something under a tarp behind him. He decides it might be worth checking out so he walks down the stairs of Hiccup's hut and exits the door before lowering himself on the elevator that Hiccup had made the previous day to allow Toothless to get around The Edge easily.

Once Toothless was on ground level, he walks towards Hiccup as Hiccup starts to say, "Hey bud. Listen, I know you've been feeling down lately because of your wing, so I wanted to cheer you up a little by making you our new official…" He lifts the tarp, revealing two canvases, one large and one small, plus brushes and various paints. "Artist!"

Toothless looks at the art supplies with confusion before looking up to Hiccup. "Hey, look I just thought that our huts could use a little handmade artwork and I thought maybe you could try it out. Here I'll show you."

Hiccup walks up to the smaller canvas and picks up a brush. "First you dip your brush in some water." he dips it in the bowl of water at the right end of the board. "Then you dip it in the color that you want to use." He dips it in a black colored paint. "Then just let your imagination run wild."

He proceeds to make a large oval shape with two triangles on top, a few smaller ovals on the sides and tops, and one big line running towards the bottom in a wide u shape. Toothless watches out of curiosity

"Then, if you want to use a different color, just swirl the brush in the water to get rid of the previous color before moving on to the next." He dips it in a green color before making two curved triangles towards the top corners of the original oval. Once finished, he puts the brush down to show it was indeed Toothless's face. "See bud? I drew you."

Toothless smiled his gummy smile, impressed at seeing himself on the canvas. "Now, you try it."

Toothless grabs a big brush in his mouth and does what Hiccup said by dipping it in the water before dipping it into a red color and drawing a line on the larger canvas. Once that was done, he shoots Hiccup a playful glare making Hiccup back away. "Alright, I'll leave you to it." And he walks away, certain that Toothless has this.

Toothless then proceeds to use that same red color to draw more lines on the canvas before swirling the brush in the water and dipping it into a blue before making more lines. He does the same to a green, an orange, a yellow and a brown before going back and repeating that order. In his mind, he was creating a true masterpiece.

Around noon, Hiccup stops by and drops off a barrel of fish. "Thought you could use a snack." Toothless grunts his thanks before putting down the brush and eating a few of the fish before going right back to it.

Half an hour later, Hiccup stood watching Toothless do his thing when Astrid walks up behind him. "Well, this is an improvement."

"I'll say. He's eating, he looks happy, I think I'm doing a good thing for him." Once Hiccup says this, Toothless puts down his brush and grunts to him. "You done bud? Ok." He yells to the other riders. "Hey guys! let's go see what Toothless made."

To reinstate, in Toothless's mind, he had drawn up a masterpiece, but in actuality it was a mess of different colored scribbles and lines that didn't look like anything. The riders stare at the painting with confusion before Snotlout breaks the silence by saying, "Uh…what exactly is that supposed to be?"

Fishlegs adds, "Huh, I don't think I've ever seen that color before."

Tuffnut looks it over with thought before saying, "Oh OH! I know what this is. This is one of those eye tests isn't it?"

Ruffnut gets the same idea. "Oh, that's totally what this is."

"Eye test?" Snotlout asks.

"Yeah yeah, they show you these blobs of ink and you try to guess what it is." Tuffnut replies.

"Oh, ok. Well, what do you see?" Hiccup asks.

Both twins look it over some more before Tuffnut says, "Scribbles."

"I was going to say scribbles." Ruffnut adds.

Toothless nudges Hiccup, wanting to know what he thought. "Oh uh, it's unique that's for sure but uh, maybe you outta take a break from your next drawing just to see what inspires you next." Toothless looks down, as he knew what Hiccup meant.

(That evening)

As Heather was getting ready to start cooking dinner, Hiccup and Toothless walk up to her with Hiccup saying, "Maybe cooking is more your style. You are already friends with fire. Hey Heather, you mind if Toothless helps you out with cooking until he gets back on his feet?"

Heather smiles and says, "Sure, I'd love some help. Alright Toothless, can you light this fire for me?" She gestures to the fire pit in the middle of the club house. Toothless fires a light plasma blast which lights the fire immediately. Heather comments, "Wow, that just saved me a bunch of time."

Hiccup smiles. "Great! I'll leave you two to it." With that, he leaves the kitchen.

Heather brings over a plate with some skewered yak meat and says to Toothless, "Ok, all you need to do is put these skewers onto the fire like this. But don't put it too close because we don't want it to burn." She lays the first skewer onto the fire to get it started. "It's that easy." She then remembers something. "Oh, I need to get the corn. Can you get the rest of those on for me? Thanks." With that, she heads to the food storage area.

Toothless looks to the skewer on the fire then to the ones on the plate. He himself has never fully understood human's fascination with cooked meat, he prefers it fresh and raw, but they do seem to like it that way so he's always just gone with it.

He looks to the meat on the fire then to the meat on the plate again when he gets an idea. He charges up another small plasma blast and fires it right onto the meat on the plate, causing the whole kitchen to light up with the purple glow of his blast.

Later that evening, everyone was sat down all excited to eat some of Heather's cooking when she sets down plates of meat that were completely burnt on the outside. Snotlout says to Heather, "Uh, I don't think I ordered this beyond well done."

Heather sits down and whispers to everyone, "Ok, I know how it looks but this was Toothless's first time cooking for us so let's just show our support." Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs nod while the twins and Snoltout just give a 'yeah yeah' gesture.

Toothless was sitting right near Hiccup's seat, anxious to know what they thought of the food. Heather picks up her skewer and says more out loud, "Alright everyone, let's dig in to this delicious looking food."

They all take a bite at once, immediately getting the taste of burnt leather followed by very chewy meat. It was clear that most of them wanted to spit it out, but they didn't want Toothless feeling disappointed so they suck it up and swallow.

As for the twins, they chew the meat a bit before Tuffnut says, "Oh. My Thor. This…is delicious!"

"So delicious." Ruffnut adds. They both start eating more of the singed meat.

"Well, at least someone likes it." Astrid comments.

Toothless nudges Hiccup, again curious as to what he thought. Hiccup looks to Toothless and says, "Oh uh, I actually at a big lunch so I'm not really that hungry, but thanks for cooking, bud." Again, Toothless wasn't stupid, he knew what Hiccup really meant, so he just slowly walked back to the hut. Hiccup saw this and sighs.

Astrid decides to ask, "So, Hiccup. Any more ideas?"

"Yes." Hiccup replies with a somewhat defensive tone. "I just…need to think of them."

"You know, we could always use some help cleaning the stables." Snotlout points out.

Hiccup glares at Snotlout. "Toothless is not going to clean stables."

"Besides, isn't that your job this week?" Heather asks.

Snotlout looks from side to side before saying, "Maybe."

(The next day)

Hiccup takes Toothless with him to show him his next job. On the way there, Hiccup says to the Night Fury, "Alright, bud. The first two jobs were busts but I think you'll really get a kick as our new…clothes dryer." He points to a clothes line with Snotlout's green shirt, dripping wet and hanging on it.

Toothless looks up to Hiccup with a light glare before Hiccup says, "I know it's not the greatest job in the world but, it is something. Just…give it a chance."

Toothless rolls his eyes but figured he might as well give it a shot. He steps up to the wet shirt and opens his mouth before making a slow burning flame that he kept a good distance from the shirt as the cooking experience told him how he doesn't know his own flame.

Astrid walks back up behind Hiccup chuckling a little. "So, next time I ask you 'do you have any more ideas?" I should specify and ask if you have any more good ideas."

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Well, it's sort of working."

"Oh yeah, nothing could possibly go wrong here."

Hiccup facepalms at this. "Astrid please don't say that."

As if on cue, an orange beaked bird flies by and sheds one of it's feathers which floats down until it lands right on Toothless's nose. it tickles his nose, causing a sneeze to build up.

Hiccup tries to intervene by saying, "Toothless wait. Don't-" But it was too late as the sneeze forces the slow flame to turn into a plasma blast that burned the shirt into nothing. "-sneeze."

This of course made Toothless feel worse. He looked to Hiccup, saying in dragon tongue, "**Thanks for trying anyway." **before walking off to the Edge's docks and lying down, staring out into the open ocean.

Hiccup sighs and sees Astrid looking to him expectantly. "Ok, now I'm officially out of ideas. In general."

Just then, Snotlout walks up without a shirt on and asks, "Hey, have you guys seen my favorite shirt? I could've sworn I left it hanging right here."

Hiccup and Astrid look to each other before Hiccup rubs the back of his neck saying, "Uh, nope, sorry Snotlout."

"Are you sure? Green shirt? Dragon scale design? The shirt that I wear just about every day?"

This time Astrid answers by saying, "Nope, haven't seen it."

Snotlout gets a look of slight suspicion before he shrugs and says, "Ok, well, I've got like 20 shirts just like it. Thanks anyway." With that he walks off.

(That evening)

Toothless lied down on that boardwalk all afternoon. Before he realized it, he was back at the same position he was in a week ago. Flightless because of his wing, depressed, not eating, not once leaving the spot he was in. The only difference is that now he doesn't even have to leave his spot to go to the bathroom as he can just lean his lower half out onto the ocean to take care of that.

Of course Hiccup couldn't help but worry about his best bud, so he wanted some way to help him feel good again. Then he gets a new idea, one where Toothless doesn't have to do anything, and one that just might actually work.

A few minutes later, Toothless heard the clink of Hiccup's metal leg as he was walking towards him and looks behind him to see Hiccup there with a sleeping bag and a pillow. "Hey, Toothless. It's a nice night out so I thought I'd sleep out here tonight, is that cool with you?" Toothless was a bit thrown off by this gesture, but knew what Hiccup was trying to do so he nods and moves over to give Hiccup more room.

Hiccup unrolls the sleeping bag to Toothless's left side as that was the unhurt side and lies down with his head lying on top of Toothless's good wing. Hiccup stares up for a moment and says, "The night's stars are all out. Little specks of light in the shadow of the night sky."

Toothless looked up and saw the stars himself. A Night Fury's eyes were able to detect a wider range of colors than a human's so he was able to see the night sky in a much more different yet beautiful way.

Toothless's daze was cut off when he felt Hiccup's hand rub his chin. "Bud, you are the most amazing and special dragon I know, and nothing, not even a broken wing is going to change that." With that, Hiccup pats Toothless's side before closing his eyes and drifting off into slumber.

For a dragon that couldn't talk like a human, Toothless was speechless. Such a simple yet kind gesture by his best friend in the world, showing him that he really can still be the dragon that everyone expects him to be.

However, this doesn't fully make him feel better as he is still left to wonder what he can actually do in the weeks to come. He decides to put his head down and sleep on it, hoping to come up with something by tomorrow.

(The next morning)

Astrid is woken by Hiccup yelling, "Toothless! Toothless, where are you?" She quickly gets dressed before exiting her hut where Hiccup sees her. "Astrid! Have you seen Toothless?"

Astrid quickly answers, "Not since last night, why?"

"I woke up this morning and he wasn't there. I've looked everywhere for him. Astrid, I think Toothless might have ran away."

Astrid's eyes widen. "Oh no! I'll get the others, we have to look for him."

Heather and Fishlegs were easy to wake up but Snotlout and the twins needed some extra help from some kicks to the butts.

They all get on their dragons, Hiccup rode Stormfly with Astrid, and they start to look around the island to see if they can find him.

They spent all morning and early afternoon looking for him. Hiccup keeps a close eye out for a moving black figure other than a Night Terror. He says with a worried tone, "Where could he have gone? It's not like he could've flown anywhere."

Astrid looks back and says, "Unless he didn't leave on his own will."

Hiccup had pondered the thought that Dragon Hunters might be responsible for this as well, but says, "Let's just hope you're wrong."

Just then, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly up with Fishlegs saying, "Hiccup! I found him!"

Astrid has Stormfly follow them until they see Toothless sitting inside a cave all on his own. Stormfly and Meatlug land and Hiccup hops off before running up to Toothless saying, "Toothless!" He hugs the big dragon, who was happy to see him.

Hiccup scolds Toothless by saying, "Toothless, why did you do this? You know you can't fly, you could've been killed." Toothless did have a look of guilt, telling Hiccup that he's sorry, until he notices a deer walking by.

He tackles it down, snapping its neck and killing it instantly. He then leans in and uses a slow flame to carefully cook the meat on the inside for the humans. Hiccup was impressed, "He's combining the cooking skills with what he did for the clothes drying, amazing!"

Toothless then takes Hiccup to a water stream that he created himself by drawing it with a large stick. "And you used the drawing technique to create a water area near the cave. Double amazing! Toothless, did you figure out how to do this all on your own?" Toothless nuzzles Hiccup, confirming his theory. Hiccup rubs Toothless's head and says, "You truly are amazing."

Astrid suggests, "You know, those survival skills could be pretty useful back at The Edge."

"I'll say." Hiccup responds. "Toothless, what do you say? You want to come back home? With us?"

Toothless looks to Hiccup then to Astrid, Fishlegs, Stormfly and Meatlug, seeing that they are all impressed with the skills he had picked up and nods, telling Hiccup that he will come back.

(3 weeks later)

The following weeks seemed to just go by so quickly. Toothless used the skills he learned during that morning he lived on his own to help out around The Edge like helping them draw up where to put up defense systems or where to direct the water wells and he even started helping Heather out in the kitchen a lot more, with her supervision of course.

Before he knew it, the four weeks was up and Gothi had stopped by to remove the cast. Once the cast was off, Hiccup comments, "There you go, bud. Looks good as new."

Gothi holds out her arm to the side, indicating to Toothless to extend his wing. Toothless does so and finds that there was a lot less pain then when he initially broke it.

Gothi writes something on the notepad and hands it to Fishlegs who reads it out loud. "The wing has made a near full recovery. He can keep the cast off but he still shouldn't fly for the next week as to prevent further damage. Once that week is up, he is good to go."

Hiccup pats Toothless's head and says, "Then we will wait, after all it's all we can do." Toothless smiles and grunts in agreement.

Oh, and that painting that Toothless made? It now hangs right above Hiccup's bed.

**Well…that's that. Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please let me know. **


End file.
